Untitled
by Lady Shade
Summary: Harry's been haunted by a mystery dream figure for 7 years. Now at the age of 16 can Harry help him find his destiny, or will he be too late? Slash implied in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and all other characters and associated items belong to J.K Rowling and I do not make any profit from this writing.  
  
Chapter #1 Harry's P.O.V ~Start dream~  
  
Ashes. A world of ash. Charcoal. The tree's, the ground. Dead. Ashes. Sky as black as my mood. Lying on the ground a figure moans. Pain. Torment. Suffering, all this clear. The world holds no hope or light for the small, dirty, broken figure lying there. Sobbing. He knows, he knows that no one cares. No cares if he lives or dies. His world is black, bleak.  
  
Why are my dreams haunted by this? It is all so familiar. The surrounding's, the figure. It never changes. I should be waking up soon, just as I go to examine the figure I wake.  
  
Still, I take cautious steps towards the figure. I bend down and reach a hand out and start to turn this tormented figure, knowing that I will wake up in a matter of seconds. Turning the figure I realise that it is no more than a child. He can't possible be older than me. Why haven't I woken I have never gotten this far and I've been having this dream since I was 8. Finally the child is on his back.  
  
I gasp. The child is obviously very near death. Blood is matting the silken blond tresses of this angel. I stare into silver eyes. Silver eyes that were so familiar to me. Eyes that when focussed on me would normally show hatred, anger. Lips that would normally be in a cold smirk. The broken, beaten child I held in my arms was Draco Malfoy.  
  
I had never seen someone in such a state. Not even in my dreams of Voldemort. His robes were torn, and his body was marked by deep cuts, burns and scars. The thing, which scared me most, was the blood seeping down between his legs, and the bruises on his hips. I bent down over him trying to figure out how to help him. I was being pulled forward, closer towards Malfoy's head. With what seemed to be his last once of strength he spoke  
  
'When you wake, run' he whispered. I didn't understand. What did he mean? Lying on the ground he was gasping. Somehow summoning unknown reserves of strength he pushed himself into a sitting position and screamed  
  
'RUN!'  
  
~End dream~  
  
I sat bolt up in bed. My pyjama's soaked with sweat. Quickly I rose from bed and dressed. I needed to clear my head. My relatives were asleep, I could tell from the loud snores coming from next door. I would be able to get outside and back in and they would never know.  
  
Quietly I creep down the stairs and left through the front door. I was no more than a block away when I heard a scream. Pulling out my wand I ran back towards Privet drive. Nearing the corner I hid behind a bush. Coming from no. 4 Privet drive were the most horrible screams I had ever heard, looking I saw the flash of green, then again, then again. A wizard cloaked in black exited the house stood on the doorstep for a moment then screamed out a very familiar curse  
  
"MORSEMORDE!"  
  
The green dark mark was flung in the sky before the wizard apparated away.  
  
Shock. I didn't want to believe it but in my heart I knew they were dead. Horrible as the Dursleys were they didn't deserve this.  
  
Crack! I flung myself back behind the bush. Crack! Crack! Wizards were appearing on the front yard of no. 4. They all went inside seemingly worried. As they exited looking downcast, I noticed something. They weren't death eaters. No they were order members.  
  
~No particular P.O.V~  
  
Harry could see Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin even Snape. He was close enough to hear their conversation.  
  
"So you did not find the boy?" Snape queried Dumbledore. "No Severus. We didn't. But we didn't find his body either," Dumbledore paused to gather himself "Harry may still be alive, lets just hope that Severus is able to find out, you have a meeting tonight don't you?" "Yes Albus. It's not like the dark lord to call a meeting like this, maybe Potter has something to do with it?" This seemed to upset Tonks. Lupin, who was standing next to her, wrapped his arms round her. "Well there isn't really anything we can do them, maybe we should go back to headquarters. Molly will be worrying her head off." Arthur said, looking very upset himself. The others nodded in agreement. Harry couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Can I come too?" he asked. They all froze. Slowly they turned around. Tonks was the first to react  
  
"Harry! Oh my god! You're alive!" she ran over and hugged him. Almost strangling him. "Tonks! Give him some air. He's turning blue." Lupin said also running over to hug him. They all looked relieved to find him alive. Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out an old newspaper.  
  
"Harry am I very glad to see you alright but we must leave, we can't stand around here for a moment longer. This is a portkey," he said giving the newspaper to Harry "The password is sherbet lemon"  
  
Harry looked at the paper in his hands. It was a muggle newspaper, a few days old. Oh well, he'd soon see his friends again. He took a deep breath and said the password  
  
"Sherbet Lemon"  
  
He felt the familiar tugging sensation as he was dragged on after a few seconds he landed sprawled out on the ground in front of the headquarters to the order of the phoenix. Seconds later the rest of the small group apparated next to him. Arthur smiled as he turned to Harry,  
  
"Still don't like portkeys that much, do you?" Harry just grinned. As Arthur was helping Harry to his feet the front door to the order opened and out ran Mrs Weasley, she ran straight to Harry and pulled him into a suffocating hug.  
  
"Oh my god Harry! I thought something had happened. But you're all right, thank god!" Arthur caught sight of Harry's very blue face "Umm Molly, you might want to let him go now". Molly immediately released Harry who gulped in air. The entire group laughed at him and headed inside.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Dumbledore sat him down in a chair. Harry knew now was the serious part.  
  
"Harry, I need for you to tell me what happened" Knowing this had been coming Harry retold what he had seen and herd. They all sat thinking about it for a few moments before Snape asked the obvious question.  
  
"Potter, I thought that the headmaster told you to remain on your relatives property and you were not allowed to leave it" they all looked towards Harry for an explanation. Harry took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"I went for a walk." "At 2:00am in the morning?" the potions professor asked. "I had a bad nightmare and I went outside for a walk to clear my head. Why are you all so cross at me? If I hadn't of left I would have been killed too, so I don't know why you're all upset!" Harry snapped at the group. "Now, if you don't mind I'm tired and I need some sleep so I think that I'll go to bed." With that Harry turned and stomped up the stairs to the room he normally shared with Ron and laid on his bed.  
  
A few minutes later he heard someone come up the stairs and pause outside the door. "Harry, can I come in?" Lupins voice queried. Harry sighed; he didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. But knowing Lupin he would come in anyway, no matter what Harry said,  
  
"Yeah, alright" he replied. Lupin opened the door and came over and sat on the end of Harry's bed. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" he asked. Harry thought for a moment sure he didn't like Malfoy, but he didn't want him hurt like that. Those dreams bore too much of a similarity to his dreams about Voldemort.  
  
"Yes. This wasn't one of my Voldemort dreams." Lupin looked surprised for a moment. "I've been having these dreams since I was eight. I'm in this place; everything is ash, and black. But there is this figure crying, he's really been hurt. I've seen the kind of things Voldemort does to his victims and I don't think that even Voldemort would have done this, it was just to sick. These dreams always seem to stop when I reach out to see who this person is. But tonight they didn't, I got to the see that person who has been haunting my dreams for seven years." Harry paused. Lupin wasn't sure what to do, Harry was beginning to look a bit upset eventually he spoke, "Who was it Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and stared at Lupin before opening his mouth to speak  
  
"Draco Malfoy" he all but whispered. Lupin looked shocked, and then seemed to recover himself.  
  
"Harry they are just dreams that's all." Harry shook his head. "No. I didn't met Malfoy until I was 11. They are not just dreams. He was the one how told me to leave. Please Professor, please. I don't like him at all but no one deserves to be put through it. I wouldn't even wish that fait upon Voldemort. Can you just send someone to check on him?" Lupin sat there thinking for a few more moments.  
  
"Harry I will go and check this out, ok. Oh and I'm not your teacher anymore so Remus will do" Harry smiled at him, and lay back on his pillow. "Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" Harry smiled then nodded as he drifted into an easy sleep.y 


End file.
